Quand Severus achète un ordinateur
by St0ry board
Summary: Quand Severus achète un ordinateur...ça donne ça. Ce OS est l'adaptation d'un Sketch de françois pérusse  Achat d'un ordinateur , j'espère que vous allez rire.


**Salut à tous. Ce ci est mon premier OS, c'est plus précisément une adaptation d'un sketch de François pérusse( je ne sais pas si vous connaissez.)**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous allz bien vous marrer.**

**Dislcamer: L'univers appartiens à JKR et le reste à pérusse.J'ai tout de même arranger le sketch pour qu'il s'adapte en fonction du fandom.**

**Rating:T(pour être sur je ne pense pas que ça va choquer grand monde)Quelque vulgarité de temps en temps, mais prenez ça avec humour ;).**

**Personnage central: Severus Rogue.**

**Résumé: Quand severus achète un ordinateur...ça donne ça.**

**

* * *

**

Severus entra dans la boutique sa cape virevoltait donnant un effet effrayant, mais ce n'était pas un jour comme les autre pour notre professeur de potion préférer, non c'était le jour ou il allait s'acheter un ordinateur.  
Dumbeldore l'avait convaincu d'acheter un ordinateur et de créer un réseau et un site spéciale sorcier et d'aller chez les moldus ce procurer l'objet. « Le pauvre homme n'a pu toute sa tête » avait pensé Severus. Pourtant il avait malgré tout été cherché ce fameux ordinateur...

Quand il arriva près de la caisse il demanda:

Severus : Euh excusez-moi ?

Vendeur : Oui bonjour monsieur qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Severus réfléchis et inventa une histoire convenable à raconter à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui

Severus : Je viens d'avoir un nouveau boulot qui nécessite euh un ordinateur, je dois m'acheter...

Vendeur : Quelque chose de plus puissant que ce que vous avez déjà quoi ?

Severus : Euh non je n'ai rien déjà.

Vendeur : Vous avez rien ?

Severus : Non.

Vendeur : Vous avez pas d'ordinateur ?

Severus excédé : Non, j'en ai pas.

Vendeur : Mais vous connaissez quand même...

Severus : Non je connais pas.

Vendeur : Vous y connaissez rien du tout ?

Severus Soupir: Non j'y connais rien

Vendeur : Donc vous avez aucune base ?

Severus : Non non j'ai aucune base !

Vendeur : Alors on part à zéro ?

Severus : Oui... Oui on part à zéro !

Vendeur : Vous avez jamais ?

Severus : Non j'ai jamais !

Vendeur : Vous connaissez rien ?

Severus : Je ne connais rien du tout !

Vendeur : Donc vous avez du tout ?

Severus : Non j'en ai jamais fais.

Vendeur : Vous permettez parce que...

Severus perdant son sang froid : Ta mère et va chier !

Vendeur : Bon attendez, GERARD !

Gérard : Quoi ?

Vendeur : On a quelqu'un là qui as jamais touché à un ordinateur.

…: HAHA HA HA

Severus en colère : Bravo, vous êtes content ? Grâce à votre discrétion ya deux trois personne qui ont rit de moi !

Vendeur : Oui et je parie qu'il y en a d'autre derrière cette porte...

*Ouvre la porte*…: HA HA HA AAAAAAAAAAHH

Vendeur : qu'est-ce je vous disais !

Severus luttant pour ne pas lui jeter un endoloris : Bon qu'est-ce vous me conseiller alors ?

Vendeur : Ben là ça dépend combien de méga octets vous voulez sur votre disque dur ? Vous voulez un modem ? Vous voulez le brancher sur le net ? Vous voulez utiliser des logiciels ?

Severus : Non là vous me parler une langue complètement étrangère...

Vendeur : ChtrahStrouhShtriStroStrochHé NaToToTin

Severus : Hey !

Vendeur : Heu pardon...

Severus : Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'il me faut ?

Vendeur : Bon tous ce vend séparément alors ya l'écran cathodique.

Severus : C'est la seule religion disponible ?

Vendeur : Et puis ya l'ordinateur, et ya aussi le clavier et la souris et le clavier faut apprendre à s'en servir sinon vous allez vous taper la tête contre le mur !

Severus : Et vous pouvez me montrer comment on fait ?

Vendeur : Oui on fait comme ça... *s'approche du mur et commence à se taper la tête contre le mur*

*Bang*

Severus : Non...

*Bang*

Severus : Je...

*Bang*

Severus : je voulais dire...

*Bang*

Severus : Co...

*Bang*

Severus : comment se servir du...

*Bang*

Severus : du clavier

*Bang*

Vendeur : On pourra toujours vous donner un petit cours...

Severus : Et j'ai un copain qui m'a dit que devais me tenir loin des trucs comme les VC* le vendeur tire une tête embarrasser*

Severus poursuit : Parce que c'est trop compliquer moi je suis nul dans les VC.

Vendeur : Les PC

Severus : Les PC voilà.

Vendeur : Mais ya une solution à ça !

Severus : Ah bon ?

Vendeur : oui, euh Gaston ?

Gaston : Qu'est-ce qui ya ?

Vendeur : Tu peux allez me chercher le power160 !

Gaston : Ok, j'y vais !

Severus : Mais qu'est-ce c'est ?

Vendeur : C'est un Microprocesseur

Severus énèrvé : Mais pourquoi il va chercher un micro pour sa sœur ! Alors que c'est moi que vous êtes en train de servir pas sa sœur !

Vendeur : Non vous y êtes pas du tout c'est une c'est une choulebsilester hum *soupir *

Severus : Qu'est-ce que c'est une choulebsiletser ?

Vendeur : Quel sorte de logiciel voulez vous utiliser ?

Severus : Ah ben des trucs là pour allez sur euh…

Vendeur : Sur internet !

Severus : C'est ça

Vendeur : ya par exemple réal audio…

Severus : Hein ?

Vendeur : Tu peux écouter la radio dans le monde entier !

Severus : t'as une radio dans ton dentier ?

Vendeur : ya supertripretriver

Severus : Qu'est-ce s'est ça ?

Vendeur : Ça c'est pour visiter les sites

Severus : Quels sites ?

Vendeur s'énèrvee : Ya toutes sorte de sites sur internet

Severus : D'accord

Vendeur : Ya des sites commerciaux

Severus : Oui je sais

Vendeur : Des sites touristique

Severus : Bon d'accord

Vendeur : Des sites artistique !

Severus : Oui je sais !

Vendeur : Ya des sites porno !

Severus : Quoi ?

Vendeur : Ben des sites qui font de la pornographie

Severus : Bo é ho

Vendeur : Hé mais y en à plein

Severus : Qui peu bien visiter des sites porno sur ordinateur ?

Vendeur : Plein de gens !

Severus : C'est stupide !

Vendeur : Ben y en a plusieurs qui le font !

Severus : Comment peut-ton avoir du sexe par ordinateur ? Mais c'est complètement con cette histoire !

Vendeur : Ben on à qu'a taper l'adresse…et voilà

Severus : Mais qu'est-ce que s'est cette adresse à la con ? J'ai jamais entendu d'aussi s...

Vendeur lui coupant la parole : Par exemple ya le triple et...

Severus : Attendez là pas si vite cigare dans ?

Vendeur : Vous pouvez faire des e-mails aussi !

Severus : c'est quoi ?

Vendeur : c'est du courrier c'est une lettre électronique

Severus : Et on peu pas s'électrocuter en léchant l'enveloppe ?

Vendeur expression embarrasser comme l'autre fois : Bon écouté je...

Severus : En plus l'ordinateur et les petits trucs là, j'ai besoin d'autres choses ?

Vendeur : Non tout ce qui faut c'est un petit bureau une chaise et un peu de logique !

Severus : Ah ! J'ai le bureau et la chaise !

Vendeur : Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai constaté...

* * *

**Fin du OS j'espère que vous avez rigoler.**

**Laissez-moi vos avis.**

**Bisous =3.**


End file.
